Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{12}{20} \times 80\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{12}{20} \times 100\% = 60\%$ Now we have: $ 60\% \times 80\% = {?} $ $ 60\% \times 80\% = 48 \% $